Communication radios that operate in the Ultra-High Frequency (UHF) band are becoming increasingly important for tactical military communications. Similarly, the ability to identify the location of the user through global navigation is essential, especially in military systems for tracking a foot soldier and for providing updated situational awareness and networking capabilities in a combat environment.
There is a need therefore for antenna systems that can combine wideband UHF communications with global navigation functions and yet be small enough to be mounted on a small receiver chassis of a size typically used in military handsets or smart phones.